Joyeuse fête des pères ?
by Cissy NoAi
Summary: TRADUCTION de allthingsmagical. Harry est nerveux à l'idée d'annoncer quelque chose à Charlie et demande l'aide de Ron et Hermione. OS/OOC/Yaoi/Mpreg.


**Titre : Happy fathers day ?**

**Auteur : allthingsmagical**

**Traductrice : Cissy NoAi**

**Bêta-lectrice: linaewen ilca**

**Genre : Slash**

**Couple/Pairing : Charlie W/Harry**

**Rating : T**

Cette histoire contient du** Yaoi, du Slash... Alors si ca ne vous plait pas, je ne vous retiens pas ! Vous êtes prévenus. **

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J. . De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécunaire de la publication de cette fic.**

**DE PLUS, **il s'agit ici d'une **traduction** d'une fiction écrite par** allthingsmagical **_Happy fathers day ?_(petite note perso, je vous encourage à lire la fiction en anglais – elle est géniale)**. **Et que je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier de m'avoir donné l'autorisation de traduire et publier sa fiction en français.

**Notes :* J'espère avoir reprit le plus fidèlement possible l'histoire originale. **

** ** NE PAS OUBLIER DE LIRE LE RATING **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur allthingsmagical pour vous lecteurs/lectrices : **J'espère que vous apprécierez tous cette histoire, et que vous aimerez tous la lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

* * *

**Joyeuse fête des pères ?**

* * *

Ron alla retrouver Harry après le match pour le féliciter. Celui-ci était en effet devenu l'attrapeur des Canons de Chudley et il venait juste de gagner en attrapant le vif d'or seulement cinq minutes après le début du coup d'envoie. Il toqua à la porte des vestiaires et Mark Jones, un des poursuiveurs, lui dit que le brun, après s'être changé rapidement, était partit voir le manager.

Ron le remercia et le félicita pour le match, malgré le fait que Harry ait attrapé le vif avant que les poursuiveurs aient une chance de marquer. Il marcha jusqu'au bureau du manager et entendit Harry hausser la voix. Dos au mur, Ron essaya d'écouter la conversation.

_"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par partir? Tu ne peux pas faire ça Harry ! Les Canons de Chudley n'ont jamais été aussi bien classé depuis que tu es devenu notre attrapeur."_

Ron haleta. Harry quittait l'équipe. Pourquoi?

_"Je le sais Steve et crois-moi je ne veux pas partir non plus mais je n'ai pas le choix." _

_"Pourquoi?"_

Quelque soit la raison que donna Harry, Ron ne put l'entendre. Le jeune homme semblait avoir baissé la voix pour répondre.

_"Je vois," dit Steve. "Alors je vais devoir te laisser aller Harry. On va être triste de te voir partir et de te perdre." _

_"Merci Steve." _

_"Fais un saut à St Mangouste le plus rapidement possible Harry."_

_"J'y vais cet après-midi. "_

Ron pensa au Terrier et disparut.

Steve accompagna Harry juste à la porte. "Est-ce que Charlie est au courant ? "

"Non. Je l'ai seulement découvert ce matin. Je savais qu'on avait un match aujourd'hui et je voulais jouer sachant que ce serait mon dernier avant un moment. "

"Eh bien, félicitation Harry. A vous deux. On garde le contact, ok?"

Harry acquiesça et aperçut Charlie venir vers lui à peine sorti du bureau. "Hey," dit-il en enlaçant étroitement Harry. "Super jeu, tu as vite attrapé ce vif d'or. Tu es encore plus rapide, non ?"

Harry gloussa. "En effet. Quelle belle façon de terminer."

Charlie se pencha et l'embrassa. "Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu veux arrêter de faire ce que tu aimes. " Dit Charlie alors qu'il reculait.

"Je veux juste prendre quelques années sabbatiques pour me détendre. Après tout ce que j'ai traversé à l'école et l'avoir quitté, j'ai directement intégré une équipe de Quidditch. Je veux juste me reposer, profiter de ces années sabbatiques et passer plus de temps avec l'homme que j'aime."

"Je n'ai aucune objection."

"Je ne pensais que tu en aurais." Harry sourit et donna à Charlie un rapide baiser. Il détestait le fait de mentir à Charlie, mais il était trop nerveux pour lui dire quoi que ce soit. Comme ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, Harry avait pensé que Charlie ne se montrerait pas trop enthousiasmé par la nouvelle. Il savait qu'il aurait dû lui en parler, mais il traverserait le pont le moment venu.

* * *

Ron entra au Terrier et vit Hermione discuter avec sa mère à la table de la cuisine. "Hermione mon amour, je peux te dire un mot? "

"Bien sûr, mais je pensais que tu étais au match de Harry. "

"J'y étais. Il a attrapé le vif d'or en moins de cinq minutes. " Ron conduisit Hermione dans le jardin, assez loin de la maison afin qu'ils ne puissent pas être entendu.

"Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? " demanda la jeune femme.

Ron prit une profonde inspiration et raconta à Hermione tout ce qu'il avait entendu.

"Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit parti. Il adore jouer au Quidditch. Je me demande pourquoi il doit aller là-bas cet après-midi ? "

"Demandons à Charlie."

"Non Ron. Tu sais comment est Harry. Si quelque chose lui arrive, il essaye de se débrouiller seul au lieu d'en parler. Demande juste à Charlie ce que lui et Harry ont prévu cet après-midi. S'il ne dit rien alors c'est clair, Charlie n'est au courant de rien. "

Ron hocha la tête et leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir Charlie rentrer au Terrier. "Il est là. Allons lui demander. "

Ron et Hermione revinrent sur leurs pas et rentrèrent au Terrier où ils virent Charlie rire avec Bill. Charlie leva les yeux à leur arrivée et regarda Ron. "Hey, où as-tu disparu à la fin du match ? "

"Je suis revenu ici, " mentit Ron. "Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous faites toi et Harry cet après-midi ? "

"Eh bien, vu que le match d'aujourd'hui était son dernier, il est sorti avec l'équipe descendre quelques verres."

"Je dois aller au travail, " dit Hermione en regardant Ron. "Rose dort dans ton ancienne chambre." Rose était leur fille, âgée de un an. Elle embrassa son mari sur la joue. "A plus tard! "

"Au revoir mon amour. " Quand Hermione partit du Terrier, Ron monta à son ancienne chambre pour veiller sur sa fille.

* * *

Hermione commença sa garde à Ste Mangouste et garda l'œil ouvert dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Harry, en vain. Lorsqu'elle termina sa garde, elle fit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas fait d'habitude : elle chercha et examina rapidement son dossier médical. Elle détestait faire cela, mais elle continuait à se dire encore et encore. _Je fais ça pour Harry. C'est simplement parce que j'inquiète pour lui._ Après l'avoir survolé elle arriva à ce qui avait été rajouté aujourd'hui et fut choquée par ce qu'elle lu. _Pas étonnant qu'il ait dû quitter le Quidditch._ _Il n'avait pas le choix._ Pensa-t-elle. Elle rangea rapidement le dossier, le remettant à sa place et quitta le bureau pour rentrer à la maison. Elle devait dire à Ron ce qu'elle avait trouvé avant qu'ils ne confrontent Harry. Il allait être en colère, énormément, mais il comprendrait qu'elle avait uniquement fait cela parce qu'elle était inquiète.

Hermione arriva alors que Ron descendait les escaliers, il l'embrassa sur la joue. "Je viens de coucher Rose. Comment était ton service ?"

"Bien. A la fin, je suis allée jeter un coup d'œil au dossier médical de Harry. Et vu ce que j'ai trouvé, Harry n'avait vraiment pas d'autre choix que de quitter le Quidditch."

"Pourquoi?"

"Harry est enceinte Ron. "

"Mince alors ! Et il ne l'a pas dit à Charlie. Pourquoi ?"

"Peut être parce qu'ils ne sortent ensemble que depuis six mois et qu'il a peur de sa réaction. Demain matin, on rendra une petite visite à Harry. "

* * *

Ron avait une idée bien précise de comment réagirait Harry quand ils lui diraient ce qu'ils avaient fait, et était donc venu avec un plan.

Lorsque Harry rentra un peu plus tard, il grimaça en entendant Rose s'époumoner. "Alors, toujours pas de solution miracle ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Hermione et moi avons tout essayé, mais elle ne semble se calmer que quand tu la tiens dans ces cas là," expliqua Ron.

" Et c'est pour ça qu'elle fait tout ce bruit ?"

Harry gloussa et prit Rose des bras de sa mère. "Coucou ma chérie". Harry commença gentiment à la bercer. Elle commença à se calmer et leva les yeux vers Harry. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ce bruit ?"

Rose fronça le nez. "Bah."

Harry mit ses mains sur les yeux du bébé puis les retira. "Coucou, me voilà !(1)" Rose rit alors que Harry recommençait une nouvelle fois. Quand elle bailla, Harry continua à la bercer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme dans ses bras.

"J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il y a chez toi qui la fascine autant Harry. Vraiment."

Harry ricana doucement. "Secret. En fait, c'est plutôt facile, je n'ai pas à bouger. Je vais rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Je ne veux pas déranger ce petit bout."

Ron soupira de soulagement. "C'est bien parce qu'on a une confession à te faire."

Harry leva les yeux du visage de Rose. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration. "Ron a entendu un bout de la conversation que tu as eut avec Steve hier et que tu devais te rendre à Ste Mangouste, nous avons su par Charlie, mais sans lui dire bien sûr, que tu lui avais dit que tu serais ailleurs. Je t'ai cherché pendant que j'étais de garde mais je n'ai pas pu te trouver. Alors, quand j'ai terminé, j'ai examiné ton dossier et découvert que tu n'avais pas d'autre choix que de quitter le Quidditch puisque tu es enceinte."

Harry les fixa silencieusement pendant quelques secondes avant de plisser les yeux. "Je vous hais tous les deux."

"Harry on est désolé mais on s'inquiétait pour toi."

"Vous êtes tous deux nés Griffondor et vous faites dans le style Serpentard pour tout m'avouer, sachant que je ne peux rien faire avec les bras pris où même hurler sans réveiller Rose."

"C'était l'idée de Ron," dit Hermione, en le désignant. Ron, hébété, regarda sa femme un air totalement surpris imprimé sur son visage. "Je t'aime aussi chérie."

Harry soupira. "Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit à Charlie?"

"Parce que j'ai peur Ron. On ne sort pas ensemble depuis longtemps et je suis déjà enceinte."

Hermione s'assit à côté de Harry. "Quelle est la raison que tu as donné à Charlie pour avoir quitté le Quidditch?"

"Je lui ai dit que je voulais juste prendre quelques années sabbatiques pour me reposer vu tout ce que j'avais traversé à l'école avant de la quitter et de rejoindre directement l'équipe de Quidditch." Harry soupira de nouveau et baissa les yeux vers une Rose endormie dans ses bras. "Comment est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ?" Murmura-t-il, laissant une unique larme glisser sur sa joue.

Ron baissa les yeux vers Harry, se sentant désolé pour lui. Il devait faire quelque chose, mais se demandait quoi.

"Tu en es à combien Harry?"

"C'est ce qui est amusant Hermione. Je sors avec Charlie depuis six mois et j'en suis à trois mois et demi."

"Ron, pourquoi tu souris?" demanda la jeune femme.

Harry leva les yeux et vit Ron sourire. "Laisse le bébé lui dire."

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Quoi? Comment il pourrait faire ça ?"

"Quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui?"

"Le 18 juin."

"La fête des pères est demain. Hermione était enceinte de huit mois quand le jour la fête des mères est tombé. Elle était un peu triste alors je suis allé dans le monde moldu dans un magasin de carte postale. Je lui ai prit une carte comportant l'image d'un bébé au recto, où était écrit 'Joyeuse fête des mères' tandis que le verso disait 'du tétard'*, j'en ai vu quelques unes pour celles des pères aussi. Prend lui une carte et soit sûr qu'il l'a reçoive demain quand on sera tous au Terrier."

Harry sourit. "Ouais. Je pense que c'est que je vais faire." Harry gloussa. "J'ai dit que vous preniez un chemin Serpentard pour tout me dire et je suis sur le point de faire pareil."

Ron se pencha en avant et prit Rose des bras de Harry. "Comment tu as fait ?" demanda le brun.

"J'ai attendu qu'elle soit endormie et le tour était joué. Hermione est pareille que moi pour ça."

Harry se leva et hocha la tête. "Ok. Je vais y aller et prendre une carte. A demain vous deux."

* * *

Le jour suivant, tout le monde était rassemblé et assis au Terrier en train de parler et rire. Toute la famille était là. Molly et Arthur, Bill et Fleur, Charlie et Harry, Percy et Penelope, Fred et Lee, George et Draco, Ron et Hermione et Rose, Ginny et Neville. Arthur avait ouvert toutes ses cartes et cadeaux et avait remercié tout le monde.

"Harry, tu vas bien? "

Harry et retourna et sourit à Charlie. "Je vais bien." Du coin de l'œil, il vit un hibou qui volait vers le Terrier. Sachant de quoi il s'agissait, Harry se leva. "Je vais aller prendre l'air."

"Tu veux que je vienne avec toi? "

"Non. Je vais bien." Harry donna un rapide baiser à Charlie et sortit du Terrier. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le petit étang, il leva les yeux et vit le hibou le survoler et entrer au Terrier. "Tout se joue maintenant," se dit-il.

* * *

Charlie se leva. "Qui veut boire un verre ?"

Mais avant que quelqu'un n'ait put répondre, une chouette vola vers lui et lâcha une enveloppe dans ses mains avant de s'envoler à nouveau. Charlie ouvrit l'enveloppe et regarda la carte. C'était un dessin humoristique d'un homme tenant un bébé dans les bras. "Joyeuse fête des pères papa, tendresse du têtard (2*)," lut Charlie à haute voix. "Je ne comprends pas."

Ron prit la carte des mains de Charlie. "J'en avais pris une comme celle-ci à Hermione pour la fête des mères, elle était alors enceinte de huit mois. "

"Mais alors ça voudrait dire que Harry est…"

"C'est une façon amusante d'annoncer à Charlie qu'il va être papa, non ?" Demanda Draco sur les genoux de Georges.

Hermione se leva et regarda Charlie. "Il avait peur de te le dire ne sachant pas comment tu prendrais la nouvelle."

"C'est la raison pour laquelle il a quitté le Quidditch." Dit Charlie.

"Oui."

Charlie hocha la tête et quitta le Terrier. Dès qu'il fut sortit, tout le monde se leva et alla à la fenêtre ou à la porte ouverte pour voir ce qui allait se passer.

* * *

Charlie sortit et aperçu Harry qui lui tournait le dos. "Harry?"

Harry se retourna et vit Charlie qui le regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. "Merci pour la carte."

"De rien?"

"C'est pour ça que tu étais un peu dans la lune ce matin, et c'est pour ça que tu es venu ici. Tu as vu la chouette arriver."

"Oui."

"Tu en es à combien?"

"Trois mois et demi."

"C'est la vrai raison de ton départ du Quidditch?"

"Ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

"Qu'est-ce que j'en pense?" Demanda Charlie en se rapprochant de Harry. Celui-ci était sur le point de répondre lorsque Charlie le prit dans ses bras et le fit tourner autour de lui en riant. Harry rit et soupira de soulagement, heureux que Charlie le soit aussi. Quand enfin celui-ci reposa Harry au sol, le brun leva les yeux vers lui. "Tu n'es pas en colère ?"

"En colère? Comment pourrais-je être en colère? Je vais être papa." Il se pencha et embrassa Harry, se séparant quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'ils sentirent toute la famille les entourer dans une étreinte en disant 'félicitations'.

Charlie regarda Harry dans les yeux. "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi." Voyant la joie de Charlie face à la nouvelle, il se sentit soudainement stupide d'avoir pensé le contraire. Sachant que Charlie était heureux de devenir père, Harry n'aurait pu être plus heureux en le sachant à ses côtés.

**FIN**

* * *

(1) "Peek a boo" : jeu pour bébé où l'on se recouvre le visage avec les mains ou se cache derrière quelque chose et soudainement montre son visage, en disant cette phrase.

(2*) "Happy fathers day daddy, love from the bump" traduit textuellement par "Bonne fête des pères papa, tendresse de la bosse" qui en argot se traduit par têtard, crevette… ^^

* * *

**Note de Linaewen ilca :** Une fête des pères mémorable, trop sweety ! ^o^

**J'ai aussi beaucoup aimé ce petit OS sur ce couple inattendu. Et comme l'a si bien dit lina c'est une fête des pères mémorable. **

**N'hésitez à cliquer dessous pour nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé. A bientôt. **


End file.
